


Silly Hormones

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha superiority, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Loves Cas, Dramatic Preggers Cas, EMT Dean, Fluff, Hormonal Emotions, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Discrimination, Omega Groups, POVs, Silly Spats, Smut, Tiger Dean, White Tiger Castiel, a small fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Sometimes you have to hear what others are going through to realize the grass is not always greener on the other side, and to learn to see and appreciate what you have.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Mpreg





	Silly Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> **~|~|~ memories**

  
  
Alpha Tiger Dean Winchester was exhausted. As an EMT with erratic shifts, which were mostly graveyard ones, he tended to deal with nights full of shit calls. Unruly drunks that fought back, violent druggies looking for their next fixes and thinking EMTs had the magic, gunshot victims that tended to be from domestic calls…Dean was just done with this night. It was close to 3am when he finally pulled up to his driveway. All he wanted was a hot shower, and to curl up in bed with his pregnant mate. Castiel, his pretty mate, a rare White Tiger Omega, was five months along with their first cub. Dean just wanted to wrap himself around him, take in his wonderful scent of petrichor and snowy pine, and sleep for days.  
  
He walked into the house, expecting it to be dark and quiet, only to find his mate wide awake and waiting for him.  
  
“Dean, I need you to go get me maple bacon donuts,” the Omega demanded, his ears up at attention while his tail swayed behind him.  
  
Dean sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. “Hi to you, too,” he murmured, his ears flat on his hair in annoyance.  
  
“I’ve been craving some for hours,” the Omega whined, rubbing at his large stomach as he stood in the hallway. The living room was still dark, while the kitchen and hall behind the Omega were lit.  
  
“Sweetheart, I just finished a fourteen hour shift. I’m dead on my feet and can barely keep my eyes open. I’m not going out. You have a ton of sweets in the kitchen,” Dean stated, as he came up to his mate, kissed his cheek and caressed his swollen stomach, before continuing down the hallway towards their bedroom to the bathroom.  
  
Castiel looked on as his Alpha walked away, and a sudden rage filled him. He quickly waddled after Dean. “I’m carrying your cub! I’m a fucking whale, and everything hurts! I puked every day all day for four months; I thought I was dying! I can’t sleep! I can’t see my feet or my dick! And all I want is some goddamn maple bacon donuts, so fuck you for making such a big deal about going out and doing that for me!!” the Omega barked out. He was livid; how dare Dean! He didn’t ask for much! He just wanted donuts to get their cub, _Dean’s_ cub to calm down with the wild cravings keeping him awake at all hours.  
  
The Alpha had managed to shower during his mate’s tirade and as he stepped out, wrapped a towel around his hips, and proceeded to brush his teeth, he calmly looked over at his bristled Omega. “No, Cas, I’m too tired. I can barely stand right now. Go in the kitchen and make something sweet.”  
  
“Dean!” the Omega growled, as his tail lashed back and forth behind him.  
  
The Alpha sighed as he passed his mate, grabbing his pillow from their bed and a spare blanket from the hall’s linen closet. “I’m gonna go pass out on the couch. I love you, good night.” And with that, Dean made his way out of their bedroom and disappeared down the hall.  
  
  


**#####**

  


The next morning, Castiel was up by nine so he could get ready for his Omega Group. He used the app ‘Petals’ Dean had showed him to get a car. The app was just like Uber and Lyft, only this car service was strictly for and by Omegas. It helped many to have a good job, as well as providing transportation for traveling Omegas that didn’t drive to help them feel safe and secure. Dean had found it for him in order that he wouldn’t have to wait on the Alpha to go places, and for both of them to feel at ease with Castiel traveling anywhere, especially while pregnant. Castiel didn’t leave the house much beyond doctor appointments, the grocery store when he felt energized enough, and his Omega Pregnant Group.

The group was all Tiger Omegas, around the same month along as Castiel. All were first time mamas to be. It had been suggested to him by his doctor, Billie. She was a Beta woman that could have easily been an Alpha, yet her calm and no-nonsense demeanor made both Castiel and Dean trust her with their baby and his health. The group was run by a Tiger Omega named Pamela Barnes, who was a counselor for expecting Omegas. The group was highly sought after by many Omegas. It was a safe place to air out all of one's insecurities, rants, and fears concerning their cubs to be, as well as issues with their Alphas.

Well, Castiel couldn’t wait to get there to let out his anger about Dean being an asshole and not getting him his cravings. Craving which _HIS_ cub demanded.

The Omega waddled his way to the front door, hearing Dean’s soft snores coming from their couch, which let him know his mate was still very much asleep.

The ‘Petals’ driver was a friendly female Omega that promptly took him to the group. She gave Castiel her card if he wanted to request her personally.

He gave her his thanks, and waddled his way to the group’s office. It was located in a one story building in town that was surrounded by a lavish garden. The whole facility was a multitude of professional offerings only for Tiger Omegas. Their range included everything from daycare to family counseling and job hunters, as well as medical specialists depending on one’s needs. The building had been designed to be inviting and welcoming to Omegas.

Castiel walked into the meeting room and was greeted by Pamela, along with one of the other Tiger Omegas he was already friendly with, named Alfie. He and Alfie had met at lamaze class, and then had unknowingly signed up for this counseling group at the same time. Castiel had been delighted.

“Alfie!” Castiel hugged his friend.

“Hello, Castiel,” Alfe greeted with a smile.

“Why don’t you two pick your seats; the others are all arriving,” Pamela encouraged.

Five other Tiger Omegas filled in. They were all seated in a loose circle in orde to see each other without it being overbearing, and each rested in massage memory foam recliners that were ridiculously comfortable.

“Welcome, everyone! Just so we are all well acquainted, why don’t we go around and introduce ourselves, including how far along you all are and how long you have all been mated to your Alphas,” Pamela started as she took her seat.

“Hello. My name is Anna; I am five months along, and have been mated to my Alpha Michael for four years.” She was a beautiful redhead. Her hair blended well with the orange and black stripes on her ears and tail.

“Hello everyone, my name is Hester. I am six months along, and have been mated to my Alpha Ishim for the past ten years. It was an arranged marriage.” She was a rare White Tiger like Castiel. Her almost platinum blond waves always gave her fur a washed-out look. It wasn't as contrasting as Castiel’s white fur and dark hair that made his stripes stand out.

“Hello. My name is Samandriel, but everyone calls me Alfie. I am five months along, and have been mated to my Alpha Benny for the last eleven years. It was an arranged marriage.” Alfie was a thin tiger. His ears almost looked too large for his small frame, and his tail was long yet fine.

“Hello. My name is Castiel; I am five months along, and have been mated to my Alpha Dean for the past five years.” He took ahold of his long tail and fussed with his fur, outlining his stripes with his finger as he always did when nervous.

“Hello all. My name is Gadreel. I am six months along, and have been mated to my Alpha Luc for the past six years.” He was the largest Omega Castiel had ever seen, yet the tiger seemed to fold in on himself, and he too was holding on to his tail in a nervous way.

“Hi, everyone; my name is Lisa. I am six months along, and have been mated to my Alpha Victor for the past eight years.” She was a beautiful tiger, with her orange fur very much accenting her large doe eyes.

“Hello; my name is Inias. I am five months along, and I have been mated to my Alpha Balthazar for the last nine years. It was an arranged marriage.” He had dark hair, much like Castiel’s, only his fur seemed to barely have any stripes at all.

The group shared many things over the hour, and after a short bathroom and orange juice break, Counselor Pamela suggested they started to delve into the harder parts of the mated pregnant life, encouraging anyone that had any negative feelings to air them out. This was a safe place with no judgment. Pregnancy hormones tended to magnify feelings, and she wanted to be sure they released anything they harbored.

Castiel smirked. This was his chance to talk about Dean, and how much last night’s fight had angered him-and still did.

“Why don’t you start, Hester?” Pamela suggested.

“Is this the part where we all complain about pregnancy pains and our idiot mates?” she asked, which made everyone in the room laugh.

“Whatever you feel the need to discuss-your fears, your happiness, or whatever else you feel,” Pamela added with a gentle smile.

Hester admitted, “Well, I suppose my greatest fear is that Ishim doesn’t want our cub.”

The room stayed quiet as they listened. Pamela nodded for the blonde Omega to go on.

“He isn’t really involved in anything having to do with our cub. He hadn’t even wanted me to tell our families and friends I was pregnant, not until I was almost four months and couldn’t ‘hide’ it any longer. I am thankful, however that he didn’t demand I terminate the pregnancy…I’m hoping he will change once the cub is born.”

Castiel was floored. Dean had been ecstatic when they learned he was expecting. Right there in the doctor's office, Dean had been beside himself, beaming with so much joy Castiel had laughed at his lover’s antics.

**~|~|~** _Castiel smiled as he held on to Dean’s hand. They were in the doctor’s office awaiting her diagnosis, and the couple was hopeful. The Omega had taken two at-home tests. Both had been positive, yet the couple had wanted to be absolutely sure he had cubbed. They wanted to start their family. Castiel looked at his Alpha. Dean was a nervous bundle of energy who was trying his best to stay calm, completely ready to be there for his Omega if the news wasn't what they wanted. It filled Castiel with complete love for his mate, and he squeezed his hand, gaining those apple green eyes on him. He smiled. Dean returned the smile, and kissed him softly as Doctor Billie walked in._

_“Alright, well, the results are quite favorable. Congrats, you’ll be adding to the Winchester pack in about thirty weeks,” the Beta woman announced with a sly smirk as she watched them both, amused._

_Castiel was ecstatic! He was with cub! He was speechless as he vibrated with sheer joy._

_“I’m gonna be a dad! I’m gonna be a dad!” Dean stated proudly, and in awe. He gently took Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. “Thank you,” he whispered against his Omega’s lips. “Thank you for this miracle, Cas,” he said again, before he kissed him once more._

_Castiel had tears in his eyes. His Alpha’s euphoric scent that he radiated wrapped firmly around him in potent love. Dean was so happy they were with cub._

_“I gotta call Sam! I gotta tell Dad!” Dean was beaming already, reaching for his phone when a nurse came in, and Dean turned towards her. “I’m gonna be a dad!” he told her, making the nurse smile and give him congratulations before she started towards the amused doctor, watching the large Alpha bouncing in place from the joy of the news._  
  
_“Dad! Dad, hold on, I’m gonna conference call Sam, hold on...” Castiel watched his mate fumble with his phone to reach the two other most important people in his life besides him. “Sam! Okay Dad, Sam; can you guys hear me? Okay, one sec.” Dean turned his flushed, smiling face over towards his mate. “Tell them, sweetheart, tell them the news!” Castiel laughed at Dean as he inched closer to the offered phone._

_“Dean and I are pregnant!” Castiel announced happily. Dean beamed and put the phone back to his ear._

_“You hear that! I’m gonna be a dad!”_ **~|~|~**

 

Anna: “Well, for me it's not so much a fear, but anger. I love my mate, but Michael acts like I’m not even pregnant, like nothing has changed. He doesn’t help with anything-not cooking, cleaning, or even laundry. My car broke down and it took a few days to get it fixed, and I had to take the bus to go grocery shopping. I was so tired after, I was barely able to move for two days with my back hurting so much. We live in an apartment building, and the elevator was broken. In order for me to do laundry, I had to carry our baskets up and down tons of flights of stairs. My feet were so badly swollen after, my doctor nearly flipped out on me because of how bad the swelling had set in. All Michael said was, ‘I thought you could handle it’. He acts like I’m not five months along; like I don’t need some kind of help sometimes. It’s exhausting, and I just feel so damn angry.”

Castiel couldn’t believe his ears. His Alpha would never do that. From the start, Dean had been extremely attentive, and when Castiel had started to show, Dean had actually driven him a bit crazy with all of his mother-hen tendencies. Dean had found ‘Petals’ for him to use and be independent; since Castiel’s car accident years before, he had refused to drive. Dean wanted him to have his independence and found the car service for him. And shores, well, Dean loved to cook, and he helped with the cleaning and the laundry…Castiel never had to even ask. Since Castiel had been three months and his feet had started to swell, Dean had made a regular habit of massaging his feet. He had always loved cooking, and took pleasure in finding healthy things to make for Castiel and their cub…and the Alpha always somehow managed to do all the laundry before Castiel would even think about it at all.

**~|~|~** _Castiel had just walked into the house after spending the afternoon with his brother Gabriel, buying cub clothes and anything adorable that had grabbed his attention. The house smelled wonderful, a mix of fresh laundered linens and the unmistakable scent of Castiel’s favorite dish, Tetrazzini. It was chicken with mushrooms in a butter/cream and parmesan sauce flavored with wine or sherry, but Dean would substitute the wine with marsala, and it was exquisite. His Alpha had found a recipe book especially for pregnant Tiger Omegas, and Castiel was ever so thankful of his thoughtful lover._

_“Hey, sweetheart.” Dean greeted him with a soft kiss and a gentle caress of his small stomach. “How was your shopping with Gabriel?”_

_“Good, I found lots of things. I can’t wait to show you.”_

_“Awesome. Dinner’s ready, so let’s eat and I’ll rub your feet. They look really swollen, babe,” the Alpha observed, as he took the shopping bags and helped his lover to the cozy dining room table where his plate awaited him._

_Castiel beamed, and as he made his way to the food, he saw the laundry was half done and folded on the sofa. “Oh, I was going to do the laundry tomorrow!”_

_“Nah. You just relax and stay off those pretty feet. I’ll finish it after dinner.”_

_The food had been delicious. and true to his words, Dean had helped Castiel into his favorite recliner and massaged each of his swollen feet and calves, making the Omega purr and melt into the plush sofa chair._ **~|~|~**  
  
  
Gadreel: “Yeah, I know what you two mean. I tried getting Luc to come to lamaze class with me but he refused, saying it was ‘only an Omega thing’, which hurt. I can’t even get him to come to the doctor’s appointments. My doctor thinks I’m a single Omega and that I’m pretending to have an Alpha. Getting him to simply pick up my prenatals and anything I might need while he’s out always ends up being some kind of argument. Do any of you have issues with sex? I get these crazy sexual needs, and he just takes it as it meaning he has to be rough. Our sex life has never really been tender, but I’m five months! He’s so rough and tries to just manhandle me…I get all these bruises, and I can’t seem to make him understand that yes, I want sex, I crave it, but not hard and fast. I don’t know if he’s purposely being dense, or just doesn’t care for what I need or want.”  
  
Once again, Castiel found himself taken aback. He and Dean had always been quite sexual in their relationship, and yes, many times Dean had been rough and primal, but it had always been with Castiel completely on board if he hadn’t instigated the fast and hard sex himself. Since Castiel had started to get much heavier, Dean had been extremely gentle and considerate during sex.  
  
**~|~|~** _Castiel had woken up in the middle of the night. He couldn’t sleep, and felt restless as he turned to face his mate. His Alpha was slightly snoring, lips parted, and he looked adorable. He seemed younger while asleep. His freckles seemed to be darker in the late hours, and the Omega couldn’t stop himself from caressing his cheeks._  
  
_“Hm? Can’t sleep, babe?” Dean’s sleep-heavy voice made chills of the best kind run down Castiel’s spine. The Omega couldn’t help the small surprised gasp that escaped his lips as he felt slick ease from his hole._  
  
_Dean lifted his head and scented the air. The Omega mewled as he watched his Alpha’s eyes darken in lust, and the musky scent of Alpha arousal reached Castiel’s senses._  
  
_“Alpha…” Castiel whined, as Dean slid down the bed and helped him remove his sleeping shirt and pajama pants while he yanked down his own boxers._  
  
_“Lay on your side, sweetheart,” Dean whispered against his neck, knowing the Omega’s side would be the most comfortable position for Castiel when they made love while he was heavy with their cub. The Omega did as he was told, and hummed into the pillow as his Alpha kissed down his spine and sides, kissing him in random places as his large hands caressed and gently kneaded wherever his hands landed. The ministrations were making the Omega mewl, his body suddenly awake and wanton, craving his Alpha’s touches._  
  
_Castiel gasped as Dean spread his cheeks and started to lick at his exposed hole. He was wet and slick, and Dean hummed against his most sensitive place while he suckled and lapped at him eagerly, yet gently. The Alpha had taken to pleasing him this way, making sure he came at least twice by his mouth and fingers before he ever sank his thick cock into him, and it rendered Castiel a complete mess._  
  
_“Please...Alpha… Dean…oh, I need…need you, please...” The Omega was a babbling wreck as two slowly building orgasms moved throughout his every limb. Dean would always take his time, never rushing any of his plans he had for his beautiful mate._  
  
_The Alpha slowly moved up, kissing the Omega’s back as he went, before positioning himself flush against his love’s back. He slid one arm under Castiel to wrap around his chest, right hand massaging and teasing the Omega’s sensitive left nipple, while he carefully lifted Castiel’s left thigh, supporting it fully as he pushed into his tight, wet heat._  
  
_Castiel moaned loudly. Having Dean inside of him was always such an incredible feeling. He was stretched and filled so perfectly that it made every single nerve ending feel hyper aware of his Alpha's every move. Dean moved slowly yet purposefully, knowing exactly which angle to thrust to make his Omega cry out in pleasure. He made sure Castiel felt every drag of his impressive cock against his squelching and quivering wet walls._  
  
_The Alpha kissed and nipped at his exposed neck, biting ever so slightly on his mating mark, making the Omega twitch in his arms at the small, sharp spasms of pain mixed in with the incredible pleasure the Alpha was giving him. Castiel never lasted very long when Dean had his way with him, and he came calling his mate’s name hoarsely._ **~|~|~**  
  
  
Inias: “Yes, well, at least your Alpha still beds you. Balthazar has found my changing body to be unappealing. I believe the last time we were even intimate was when I was in my second month. Since then he has been rather…mean in his words to voice how he views me. He barely acknowledges the cub, other than how having cubbed has turned my ‘beautiful sex-kitten body’ into a fat ass that wobbles. I try not to eat in front of him, because he can be so cruel with his words. Mind you, he also expects me to keep working my cashier job until I’m ready to birth our cub.”  
  
Castiel was quite sure his face showed his confused frustration. He couldn't understand how any Alpha could be so cruel to their mate as to body shame them. They were carrying their child, for Christ’s sake! Dean would never do such a thing…much less ever force Castiel to work until he was ready to go into labor. He remembered their conversation about work clearly.  
  
**~|~|~** _Castiel had just showered, and was looking at his changing body in the wide mirror of their bathroom. He was midway through his trimester, and his bump had really started to make itself known. His hips had seemed to somehow become round on him. He was trying to investigate as he turned from side to side, tail swaying, looking at his body, and finally turned around to look at his behind. He always had a great ass, and he was worried it was go ‘flat’. He had read online that some Tiger Omegas complained of losing their ass’s perky shape, and as their hips rounded, it turned flat._  
  
_He had been so lost in his thoughts, as he mentally took notes of his changing form, that he hadn’t even heard his Alpha walk into the bathroom until he saw Dean in the mirror, watching him with amused fern green eyes. “What are you up to, sweetheart?”_  
  
_“I don’t wanna lose my ass,” Castiel grumbled, as he turned back to face the mirror, caressing his small cub bump and smiling at Dean, who snorted at his reply._  
  
_The Alpha made his way to stand behind his very naked Omega. His long and thick orange striped tail wrapped itself around Castiel’s smaller white striped one. Castiel purred as he leaned back into his big mate’s chest, and hummed in approval as Dean wrapped his arms around him. His large, calloused hands were gently caressing his cub bump as he kissed Castiel’s neck. The Omega loved looking at them like this in the mirror. His husband was dwarfing him, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and wearing his boots, while Castiel was so fully bare and exposed. Having Dean wrapped around him this way made him feel safe and protected. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as the Alpha nuzzled him._  
  
_“I really doubt you’ll ever lose your fabulous ass, Cas. You look beautiful, even more so every day. Look at you, sweetheart. You’re glowing, soon to be all round with our cub. So gorgeous; makes me wanna eat you,” Dean teased as he growled playfully against his ear, making the Omega giggle._  
  
_“I have to get ready for work,” Castiel reminded his lover, as he moved forward to apply his soothing and scentless lotion all over him. Dean liked his natural scent, and Castiel very much obliged by using scentless products._  
  
_“About that...I, um, I was hoping you would think about quitting,” Dean started, as he rubbed the back of his neck. One of his ears was flat, while the other bent towards him like it always did when he was unsure of the reaction he would get from Castiel when he wanted to discuss something._  
  
_“You want me to quit?” Castiel looked up at his mate. They had never really talked about this before. Castiel did like his job as a manager at the coffee shop, but it required him to be on his feet a lot and as his pregnancy progressed, it would get a bit more difficult._  
  
_Dean took his hand, gently guiding him to their bedroom, and sat on the bed, motioning for Castiel to do the same. He wrapped his tail around the Omega’s waist. “If you want to keep working, I’ll respect that. I was just thinking...I make plenty with my salary. and you don’t need to work. I know this sounds like old fashioned Alpha knot head thinking, but I really like the idea of you staying home with the cubs, you know?”_  
  
_Castiel looked over his Alpha. Dean wouldn't full on look at him, and he was blushing a bit. It was downright adorable to the Omega. “Cubs?” Castiel questioned, with an arched brow._  
  
_“Um, well, I mean, yeah…I was hoping we could have a few cubs, I mean, if you want that too. I-” The Alpha was babbling now, and Castiel took pity on his love. He moved to straddle his Alpha, who quickly wrapped his arms around him._  
  
_“Dean Winchester. Are you asking me to be a stay at home mama to your litter of cubs you will breed me up with?”_  
  
_Dean groaned. “Cas, don’t talk about me breeding you unless you don’t plan on going to work right now. You know what it does to me.”_  
  
_Castiel smiled and kissed his Alpha deeply. “I think I like the idea of staying home with our cubs.”_  
  
_Dean had beamed, blinding him with his smile, canines shining._ **~|~|~**  
  
  
Lisa: “Ha! Yes, I can relate to that. Victor won’t even help me work out. I love staying in shape with yoga, but it would be nice to have him do it with me, you know; because yeah, he said a few comments that really made me feel self conscious about how my body was changing. Don’t get me started about my cravings. Most make him nauseous, and forget about him going to get me anything that I’m craving to snack on. It’ll be 2am, and I want pulled pork with vanilla ice cream. He gags at me, telling me to go get that ‘shit’ my damn self...I think we are having a boy because I’m carrying a bit low, and I wanted to keep the sex a surprise. Getting Victor to do anything for the nursery is a nightmare. We are always fighting, and he just keeps saying we have time and that we don’t know what we are even having because I want it to be a ‘surprise’, and it's just bad at home. We are always arguing.”  
  
Dean had been buyant about working on the nursery for their cub. Castiel, too, had wanted to keep the cub’s sex a surprise, and the Alpha had been all for it, even painting the nursery in soft yellows and greens to give it a warm, welcoming tone for their cub . Dean had built all the furniture himself, while Castiel had helped with the painting and decorated the room with an adorable baby animal theme. As for the cravings, many of his own had sent Dean running to the bathroom or nearest garbage to gag over whatever crazy cravings Castiel was snacking on at the moment, but the Alpha had never tried to make him feel bad for it. He had only stated that he couldn’t watch him eat whatever concoction it was, which was perfectly fine with the Omega. Besides, the Alpha always went to fetch him whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it…except for rare occasions like last night, where his Alpha had been exhausted after working a fourteen hour shift, and Castiel had the audacity to be upset with him. He had been so gung-ho about letting out his ridiculous anger towards Dean when he came here, only to fully realize just how damn lucky he was to have his Alpha. Dean was loving and attentive, but had his limits, too, and last night Castiel, in his irrational, hormonal state, had lashed out at him like the spoiled mate he was, showing his Alpha he didn’t appreciate him.  
  
Castiel suddenly felt consumed with shame. His ears flattened on his head, and he hugged his tail. He would have to apologize to Dean, and make it up to him somehow.  
  
“Castiel? Alfie? You two have been very quiet during this sharing time,” Pamela voiced, snapping Castiel back to the present.  
  
Alfie: “Um, well, my life with Benny is very different then everyone here, and I don’t want to sound like I’m rudely ignoring the hardships of everyone else.”  
  
Hester: “You can tell us. I mean, it would be nice to know that not all of us are miserable.”  
  
The rest of the Omegas hummed in agreement. There was no jealousy or anger toward each other in this place. It was a safe and loving space for Tiger Omegas to group together and be stronger.  
  
Alfie: “I suppose. I, um, as I mentioned, it was an arranged marriage. My parents owed Benny’s family, and when I presented at 13, they gave me to him. Benny, however, refused to take me from my parent’s home until I was 18 years old and had graduated high school. He was giving my parents money to take care of me, and he even had an Omega doctor that came to check on me regularly to let Benny know I was faring well. My Alpha is twenty years older then me, so obviously I wasn’t exactly thrilled when the time came for me to move out of my parents’ house and start my life with him. However, I was really surprised by him. He’s just really a big teddy bear, honestly. He courted me, full on old-school courted me, for three years.”  
  
Anna: “Wait, how could he court you if you lived with him? Didn’t he bed you right away?”  
  
Alfie: “No, he didn’t. I had my own bedroom from day one. It even had a lock on it, and I was the only one with the key. He had explained that he wanted me to want him back, for our relationship to mean something and to build it together, not him taking me like something he owned. Benny is extremely patient and sweet. I was the one to kiss him first. I was the one to push for us to be intimate first. I fell in love with him rather quickly. He’s a very gentle giant. I was scared at first it was some kind of trick, but he keeps surprising me with his love for me. Well, for us, now.”  
  
Gadreel: “I’m totally jealous.”  
  
The Omegas all laughed.  
  
“What about you, Castiel?” Pamela asked, making everyone look at him.  
  
“I, um, well, much like Alfie, I have a wonderful Alpha. Dean is…Dean is thoughtful and completely enamored with our cub. He talks to my stomach every day. He’s loving and gentle. Very possessive of us, but not in a scary way. I think ‘protective’ is a better word.”  
  
Hester: “How did you meet your Dean?”  
  
“Oh, I was in a car accident a few years ago. Scared me enough that I’ve been too scared to drive since. Some Alpha had hit me, and I was a bit dazed from the impact. My neck was killing me,” Castiel started, as the memory hit him.  
  
**~|~|~** _Castiel sat dazed in his car as he tried to shake the fog from his mind. He could hear someone yelling. He opened his eyes to the sudden sound of something beeping above his head._  
  
_ (((Omega Novak, are you alright? We detected an impact with your vehicle. The authorities and an ambulance has been dispatched to your location. Please respond.))) _  
  
_It was his On-Star. Every Omega that purchased a vehicle had to have it installed for emergencies, per Omega safety laws._  
  
_“Yes…I’m okay. I think.” The Omega groaned as he managed to open his car door, and unbuckled his seatbelt. He felt nauseous, and his head was killing him._  
__  
_(((The police and EMTs are minutes away.)))_  
  
_As the voice informed him, he could hear the sirens in the distance._  
  
_“Hey! You useless breeder! Fucking figures; it's an Omega that can’t drive! Look at what you did!” An older Alpha was ranting and raving in front of Castiel’s car, motioning at the connected vehicles._  
  
_Castiel managed to stand up from his car, and looked over at the damage just as two police cars and an ambulance pulled up. Castiel’s car was in his own lane, yet had been shoved towards the sidewalk, narrowly missing a fenced-in tree. The Alpha had apparently wanted to get into Castiel’s lane, and hadn’t bothered to check his mirrors. The back end of his car had smashed into the driver’s side front end of Castiel’s vehicle, just inches away from the door. Somehow, the Alpha was blaming Castiel for his fuck up. Typical Alpha knot head asshole._  
  
_“Fuck you! You hit me!” Castiel growled out, and suddenly felt faint._  
  
_“Whoa, easy now. Come this way. Lean on me.” A smooth, deep and rich voice soothed the Omega, and he followed the instructions. The new Alpha was a Tiger and smelled wonderful, a bergamot and pine scent that made him hum. Castiel was brought to sit at the tail end of the ambulance. “Okay, Omega, my name is Dean. I am an Alpha, so I have to ask your permission to examine you, okay?”_  
  
_Castiel looked up into stunning apple green eyes. The Alpha was extremely handsome, and ever so close to him. Castiel blushed. “I understand. You have my permission.”_ **~|~|~**  
  
  
“I had been taken to the hospital with a tiny concussion. The Alpha that had hit my car was found responsible, had been ticketed, and the rest had been handled by the insurance company. The greatest moment, however, was when on my third day at the hospital, the handsome EMT, Dean, had visited me with a modest bouquet of sunflowers. He asked me out on a date, and a year later, we were married,” Castiel finished, as he caressed his swollen stomach.  
  
Gadreel: “That’s sweet.”  
  
“Like Alfie said, I don’t want to seem like I’m gloating…if anything, I want to thank all of you for reminding me just how special Dean is, and just how lucky I am to have an Alpha that loves me so much. He treats me like a damn queen, and I’m so upset with myself for forgetting it,” Castiel admitted, ears flat against his head.  
  
Hester: “Don’t be so hard on yourself. With all of these raging hormones we all constantly have to deal with, sometimes it gets the best of us. Ishim isn’t the perfect Alpha by any means, but he does have his good points. He makes sure we are financially secure. Even though he has a lack of interest in our cub, I’ve caught him reading parenting books when he thinks I’m not looking.”  
  
Anna: “Yeah…I saw Michael giving the superintendent an earful about the broken elevator. I think he was feeling a bit stupid after I pointed out how difficult it was for me to go up and down the stairs.”  
  
Gadreel: “Maybe we all overreact, I suppose. I mean, I should be delighted that Luc still finds me sexually attractive to the point where he loses himself… he does cuddle, and kisses me gently after.”  
  
Inias: “I’m not sure. I want to believe Balthazar loves me. He does have wonderful traits, and is extremely smart. I’ve heard him Face-timing with his therapist, saying he was afraid I would leave him for a younger Alpha even though we have an arranged marriage. It's why he body shames me, but it doesn’t make it okay. His therapist had told him as much. On days he has insulted me, he always buys me these extravagant gifts I don’t care for. It’s his way of saying he is sorry, but it’s not what I need from him.”  
  
Alfie: “Maybe couples counseling?”  
  
Inias: “I’ll ask him today.”  
  
The two Omegas smiled at each other.  
  
Lisa: “I think you guys are right. I mean, Victor isn’t the most handy person, and I think the thought of building something that wouldn’t hold for our cub scared him. He did find me a yoga class for pregnant Omegas. He takes me and he watches, but won't try. I think he’s scared to have his back go out.”  
  
Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
“Well, our time is up for today. Until next week, you mamas-to-be take care, and reign in your Alphas,” Pamela teased, as everyone slowly moved to get up from their recliners to exit the class.  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
Castiel felt foolish. He knew his hormones had caused him to be completely irrational and act like a completely spoiled brat to his Alpha…and he knew in his heart Dean didn’t take any of his mean words at heart, but he felt guilty. He had acted out, while his wonderful mate worked like crazy for them to have a good life where Castiel could stay home with their little ones. Castiel had just been a complete assbutt. He had to make it up to Dean, but he wasn’t sure what to do.  
  
He took out his cell phone and dialed his brother Gabriel.  
  
“Cassie bean!” His brother’s overly cheerful voice boomed over the phone.  
  
“Gabriel, I need advice,” the Omega admitted, as he waited for his ‘Petals’ vehicle to reach him.  
  
“And you call me??”  
  
“Gabriel, please, you are the only other Alpha in my life that I can confide in,”  
  
“Uh oh. That must mean this is about Dean-o.”  
  
“I messed up…I acted like an assbutt to him. I need to make it up to him, and I need suggestions”  
  
“Uh huh. Well, the easiest way to make it up to any Alpha is sex.”  
  
“Gabriel, this is serious!”  
  
“I am serious! We are basic creatures. Give us food and sex and we are happy.”  
  
Castiel sighed as he eased into the just arrived ‘Petals’ car. “We are very intimate, Gabriel.” He lowered his voice so the male Omega driver wouldn’t overhear his conversation.  
  
“Okay, well, when was the last time you cleaned his pipes?”  
  
“Cleaned his what?”  
  
“I swear, baby bro, we have to work on your sexual lingo. When was the last time you sucked his cock?”  
  
Castiel turned beet red. Dean was impressively equipped, and Castiel wasn’t exactly an expect in oral pleasures. Dean was the one that had a wicked mouth, and thrived on pleasing him with it, and…the Omega sighed. This was exactly what he needed to do. He rarely ever pleasured Dean. Yes, Dean did very much get pleasure out of their sex life, but the Alpha was usually the one doing the giving…and of course, Castiel was doing the taking, like the selfish Omega he apparently was.  
  
“By the long pause, I’m gonna go with never. I think you need to start using your smart mouth for something that will excite Dean-o! Well, I gotta go, and don’t call me about your sex life ever again! I need to go find an orgy and eat three banana splits to get the image of your mouth fucking that big hubby of yours out of my head. Bye!”  
  
Castiel snorted as he looked down at his phone. His brother was crazy, but usually right.  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
It was just around lunch time when Castiel waddled into the house. Dean’s truck was still in the driveway, meaning today was most likely the Alpha’s day off. He had the whole calendar labelled in the kitchen for Castiel, and of course, the Omega hadn't memorized it…it changed weekly.  
  
The house was quiet. Dean wasn’t still asleep on the sofa, and the kitchen had been cleaned. Castiel made his way towards their bedroom, and his heart swelled as he found his Alpha, dead asleep on their bed, next to a newly folded laundry load.  
  
Castiel carefully made his way around their bed to where Dean was snoring ever so slightly. He was just in a loose pair of jeans and shirtless. His right hand sprawled against his stomach, while his left arm was bent at the elbow by his hand. His tail hung down over the side of the bed, completely limp. He looked relaxed, and ever so young in sleep. His freckles were on full display over his cheeks and nose. His light brown lashes were long and elegant for an Alpha. His ears were relaxed and soft. His bowed lips were slightly parted, and Castiel wanted to kiss him.  
  
Slowly, as not to rouse his lover, the Omega sat down on the bed and proceeded to unbuckle Dean’s jeans, lowering them as much as he could without waking him up. The Alpha moved slightly, but didn’t wake. Castiel gently took his Alpha’s soft cock in his hand, enjoying the feel of it. It was a very nice cock. He knew all too well how imposing the thing was when fully erect, yet it was extremely arousing and attractive. It was long and thick, the perfect girth, really, and Castiel found himself getting quite aroused as he started to stroke his lover. The musky scent of his Alpha was intoxicating, and he became completely fascinated as Dean’s cock started to twitch and harden in his grasp.  
  
A low moan came from Dean’s lips, and Castiel bent forward to lick the head, tasting precum as he slowly wrapped his lips around the cock. He managed to get a good amount into his mouth, enjoying the weight and taste of his lover on his tongue, and started to suck.  
  
“Fuck!” Dean half sat up and looked down at him, sleep-dazed. He released a loud moan as his right hand tangled itself in Castiel’s unruly dark hair. “Damn, babe,” he growled, as his tail wrapped itself around the Omega’s thigh.  
  
Encouraged by his Alpha’s actions, Castiel worked his mouth as he stroked with his hand what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. He moaned in turn and suckled, hollowing his cheeks as he moved his head up and down, determined to please his Alpha.  
  
“Cas…” was the only warning he got as he felt his husband’s cock twitch once, twice and then explode into his mouth. He tried swallowing down as much as could before he pulled away and swiped his mouth and chin of the excess cum. “Geezus, fuck. I don’t know what that was for, but fuck, babe.” Dean was still a bit dazed, between being half asleep and getting head from his pretty Omega.  
  
The Alpha reached over and brought his mate to sit on his lap, kissing him hungrily and tasting himself on his lips. They were slow, deep open-mouthed kisses that consumed Castiel.  
  
  


********

********

****

****  


********

“Damn, babe, that's an awesome way to wake up,” Dean snorted as he continued to press gentle kisses to his lover’s swollen pink lips.

“It was my ‘I’m sorry about my childish outburst last night’,” Castiel admitted, as Dean looked at him. He was so handsome, and perfect, and his.

“You should have more outbursts if that's your ‘I’m sorry’ game,” Dean teased, and Castiel playfully punched his arm.

“I’m serious. I was an assbutt, and I’m sorry,” the Omega insisted, his ears shamefully lowered.

Dean hugged him tightly, moving to carefully lay them down on their bed as he held him. “It’s okay. I know you don’t mean those things, and it's not like you get like that often. I asked Doctor Billie about it before, when you freaked out on me for forgetting to take out the garbage a few weeks ago,”

Castiel groaned in embarrassment. That time had been just as ridiculous.

“She told me how some pregnant Omegas can become extremely dramatic over the littlest things. Most don’t realize it until later. She said to not take anything you say during those times to heart,” Dean told him, between kisses he delivered against Castiel’s temple.

“I don’t deserve you,” the Omega grumbled.

Dean laughed. “Hey, if this is your new ‘I’m sorry, let me give you head’ routine, I am not complaining one bit.”

Castiel laughed as he nuzzled into his husband’s arms and sighed. He loved his Alpha, and he was lucky.

“I love you, babe.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

**End**


End file.
